powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Original Zord Footage
While it’s common for new footage to be filmed of the Rangers and villains for'' Power Rangers, it’s rare for the producers to film new footage of the Zords. For one thing, there's no indication that the mecha footage from ''Super Sentai is supposed to take place in either Japan or California without the rest of the episode as context. Coupled with the fact that the Zord footage costs more than Ranger footage (much harder to remake a mecha suit, more expensive to send the suits Toei used, dressing the suit actor, filming on a special set), it makes little to no sense to have the crew film new Zord footage. That is why it bears pointing out the few episodes that feature original Zord footage. This is usually done because either the writers and producers wanted to tell a story that couldn't be told by editing the Sentai footage, or they were trying to tell the same story as Sentai told but there were elements that didn't fit with their version. This page is not meant to list times when non-Zords grow giant (ie. Goldar and Ninjor in Changing of the Zords or King Mondo and the Zeo Rangers in Good As Gold (while it’s still new footage, the characters involved are usually featured in original footage on their own and the only difference is that they’re on a miniature set). Cockpit shots will also not be listed (Some seasons use nothing but original cockpit shots). Finally, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, and [[Power Rangers (2017)|the 2017 Power Rangers reboot movie]] are not listed as all three were made completely without'' Sentai'' footage anyway. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Precursor The mecha fights in Zyu2 footage can be considered a precursor to original Zord footage. While it was filmed by Toei (the company behind Super Sentai), none of this footage was featured in the original Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger and was made solely for use by Saban for Power Rangers. A closer analogue would be when Zyu2 footage of the giant monsters was edited with footage of Dairen'oh from Gosei Sentai Dairanger in Season 2 by Saban. Thunderzords summoning The very first Zord footage made exclusively for Power Rangers by Saban was the footage of the five main Dinozords transforming into the Thunderzords. Dairanger was not a continuation of Zyuranger, save for being the next Super Sentai series, and the Mythical Chi Beasts have absolutely no connection to the Guardian Beasts. The Power Stealer There are three quick shots, the first to involve a fight between a Megazord and monster. One is of the Thunder Megazord’s (the counterpart of Dairen'oh) punch hitting Octophantom and two shots of Octophantom’s punch hitting the Thunder Megazord. Best Man for the Job This episode featured a battle between the Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord with only a few solo shots of each Zord from Dairanger. While Dairanger did have footage of Dairen'oh fighting Won Tiger, it was a very short fight in Dairanger and not enough for the fight scene as shown in this episode. A Friend in Need The Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord fight Repellator in Part 3. While Repellator is a reuse of the suit for Silver Horns, whose counterpart did fight Dairen’oh and Won Tiger in Dairanger, Repellator involved painting the Silver Horns suit bright green (Silver Horns was dark blue) and adding a tongue, necessitating a new Zord battle. Ninja Quest Part 1 featured a fight with Rito Revolto and four previously destroyed monsters (including Octophantom) against the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord, a fight that results in the Zords’ destruction. The fight did use footage from Zyu2, Dairanger, and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger but it was mostly footage shot by Saban as Dairen’oh and Won Tiger never went up against Rito’s counterpart Gashadokuro and were never depicted being destroyed in Dairanger. Final Face-Off This episode featured the return of Titanus to make the Ninja Ultrazord. King Brachion was never part of the Kakurangers’ arsenal. The Ninja Ultrazord was made by combining the toys of Titanus and the Ninja Megazord (although Zyuranger and Kakuranger footage was used up until the two appeared together) and never appeared in the same frame as Face Stealer (portrayed by his counterpart Nuppefuhofu). Changing of the Zords This episode featured original shots of the Shogunzords towering over the villains and Power Rangers since, at this point, most of the Rangers and villains were still based off Zyuranger and Dairanger, who never appeared in Kakuranger. (Gashadokuro, while actually a Kakuranger character, never stood next to the Giant Beast Generals while human sized). A Chimp in Charge In this episode Sinister Simian battled the Shogunzords, a completely original fight as the ''Kakuranger'' episode that featured Sinister Simian’s counterpart had him fighting the Beast General Fighters, who were NOT the Shogunzords' counterparts. Considering that the Alien Rangers would be introduced in only a few episodes, the writers and producers likely already knew the Beast General Fighters would become the Alien Rangers' Battle Borgs and reshot the Zord fight to avoid showing the Battle Borgs too early and being used by the wrong Rangers. The Sound of Dischordia Like Final Face-Off before it, this episode featured Titanus combining with a Megazord from Kakuranger, this time with the Shogun Megazord, making the Shogun Ultrazord. Like the Ninja Ultrazord, the Shogun Ultrazord was made with toys and did not appear in the same frame as Dischordia, portrayed by her counterpart Yama-uba. In a goof, the white Shogunzord (Megazord’s left arm) goes from white to pink as the toy was recolored as such, giving an accidental glimpse of what Kakuranger would've looked like with Tsuruhime becoming "Ninja Pink" instead of Ninja White. Power Rangers Zeo A Zeo Beginning As Lord Zedd, Rita, and the others escape the Cogs' attacks into Serpentera, Serpentera is represented by a toy in a forced perspective shot. Daijinryuu was never seen on the moon (although its origins from space never precluded it) and, as the the only connection between Zyuranger and Dairanger is that both are Super Sentai series, never helped the Bandora Gang escape anything (to say nothing about Power Rangers exclusive Lord Zedd and the Tengas). Revelations of Gold This episode featured Pyramidas flying away from Earth and to Aquitar while fighting off the Varox Fighterships. It was created by the Power Rangers team for Zeo, as King Pyramider never fought Takonpas in space in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. It was in a dimensional rift that looked like space in a few episodes and the footage of King Pyramider going through it from Ohranger's The 600-Million-Year-Old Boy Warrior was used as space travel footage in the previous Zeo episode Do I Know You? It did go into space in two of the last three episodes of [[Ep. 47: Stand, Shine, Revive!!| Ohranger]]. In every instance, there were no Takonpas nor was there a third party. Power Rangers Turbo Shadow Rangers This episode featured a quick shot of the Turbo Megazord blocking out the sun to destroy the Power Rangers exclusive Shadow Chromite (a monochrome Combatant Wumper.) Built for Speed This episode featured the Turbo Megazord saving two street racers from driving off a cliff, an action never performed by RV Robo. Chase Into Space There are brief shots of the Turbo Rangers escaping the damaged Turbo Megazord and also a few shots of the broken Megazord lying on the ground. Power Rangers in Space There are several shots throughout the season depicting the Astro Megaship traveling in space. These were shot in Saban’s goal of making a space series out of the non-spaced themed Denji Sentai Megaranger. Other than the sequence of it launching into space in Chase Into Space, only the shots of it orbiting Earth and forming the Astro Megazord are of Galaxy Mega. Dark Specter's Revenge An asteroid heading towards Earth is part of the two-parter's storyline. All shots of the Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, Mega Winger, and the Mega Voyager interacting with the asteroid are exclusive to Power Rangers. Countdown to Destruction The entire sequence in Part 1 of the Mega Winger fighting off enemy aircraft was filmed for In Space, save for a few Megaranger shots of it forming and flying. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Throughout the season the Galactabeasts are seen interacting with the unmorphed Rangers, necessitating new footage (although some shots were made by compositing the Lost Galaxy characters over Gingaman footage). They are also introduced in the show being captured, something their counterparts didn't face. Also, the Galaxy Rangers make use of the Astro Megaship, something never used by the Gingamen and once again doing more space travel than Galaxy Mega. Orion Rising There is a shot of Defender Torozord trying to slash through the force field. The Lost Galactabeasts There are two moments in Part 2: once where where Leo explains his idea of riding his Astro Cycle into the Stratoforce Megazord and Centaurus Megazord (a plan Ryouma could never use against GigaPhoenix and GigaRhinos as the Astro Cycles were exclusive to Power Ranger Lost Galaxy) and during Leo attempting his plan later on, this time while they were attacking the other Galactabeasts. Loyax' Last Battle Part of the fight between the Galaxy Megazord and Loyax was reshot with original footage. This deleted a story point in the The Majin of Sadness, the corresponding Gingaman episode, where energy from an asteroid was channeled through Degius (Loyax’s counterpart) to help revive Daitanix. Titanisaur, the counterpart of Daitanix, did not appear in the Power Rangers episode. The Power of Pink The battle between Psycho Pink’s Monster form, the Galaxy Megazord, and the Astro Megazord was shot completely for Power Rangers, save for a few Megazord forming shots. The only times GingaiOh and Galaxy Mega appeared together were in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger and the 199 Heroes movie, neither of which NeziPink appeared in. Escape the Lost Galaxy The Defender Torozord holds open a wormhole to allow Terra Venture to go through. Journey's End The Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords try to defend Terra Venture from the swarm of Sting Wingers in Part 2. The Galaxy Megazord pushes the remains of Terra Venture out of the path of the surviving colonists during Part 3. Centaurus & Stratoforce Megazord Original Zord Footage.jpg Galaxy Megazord 1 Original Zord Footage.jpg Galaxy Megazord 2 Original Zord Footage.jpg Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue The Queen's Return There is a quick shot of a Ranger jumping out of the Lightspeed Solarzord. Not only was the Solarzord’s counterpart, the Liner Boy not piloted by any Ranger in Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive, the Ranger seen exiting the Zord was the Power Rangers exclusive Titanium Ranger. Rise of the Super Demons There is a quick shot of the Lightspeed Solarzord down with the Red Ranger looking up at it. The Fate of Lightspeed The Lifeforce Megazord is attacking the Aquabase, while the Omega Megazord is setting up stones for a ceremony (not adapted from GoGoFive) that would release demons into the world. Power Rangers Time Force Clash for Control There are several shots of the Q-Rex that were not from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. This is mostly to extend the jungle forest footage of the V-Rex and also make a shot of it almost stomping Wes. Quantum Secrets Several shots showing the Q-Rex coming towards Eric and Conwing and later having the Q-Rex in Megazord mode chasing after Eric were filmed. The interesting thing regarding these new shots is that Quantum Secrets is an almost shot-for-shot remake of Timeranger’s Targeted Power (save for the Battlizer fight at the end of'' Quantum Secrets'' against a giant Conwig). The two scenes containing the original shots were identical to two scenes in Timeranger and were only reshot to replace Eric’s counterpart Naoto Takizawa/Time Fire with Eric. There are two more shots of the Q-Rex Megazord as it is attacked by a giant Conwig. One shot shows the Time Shadow Megazord already on the ground (due to an earlier Timeranger sourced Zord fight). Destiny Defeated New shots of the Time Force Megazord Mode Blue was used when Eric was riding in a taxi through town and looked out his window. Power Rangers Wild Force There are shots of the Wildzords interacting with the Wild Force Rangers. Most of them were made by erasing/covering the Gaorangers' actors but some of them were newly made by the Power Rangers producers. Forever Red Serpentera was featured in this episode as something the Red Rangers must stop from being unearthed on the moon. As stated before, Daijinryuu was never seen on the moon and was never seen in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger (in short, it never appeared outside Gosei Sentai Dairanger). Had an earlier draft been used, either all the Megazords or all the Red Rangers' Zords would've also appeared (while nearly every Red Ranger Zord and combined Robo appeared in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, behind the scene interviews, as well as the fact Forever Red used Serpentera as the villain and not a counterpart for Lost Highness Rakushaasa, indicates the planned Zord footage would've been original footage). The End of the Power Rangers The Zord battle with Animus and the Predazord against Master Org during Part 1 was a mix of original footage and Gaoranger footage. The original footage was evidently filmed to place the battle in a city as it replaces footage featuring GaoGod, GaoHunter, and Ultimate Org Senki, respectively, doing the same actions. Except for two shots (where buildings were super-imposed over Gaoranger footage), if buildings are in the shot it’s original footage while shots with no buildings came from The Hundred Beasts Die. Power Rangers Ninja Storm Storm Before The Calm Part of the fight between the Thunder Megazord and Vexacus was shot specifically for Ninja Storm, specifically of the Thunder Megazord holding Vexacus with its sword while Vexacus reaches around and strikes the Megazord's back with his. This replaces the portion of the Hurricaneger fight (from Darkness and a New World) where Gouraijin stabs Sandaaru and itself in a suicide attack. This is still visible in the shot where the two blow up. Power Rangers Dino Thunder Some new shots were made involving the Biozords (Bakuryuu). Unlike the previous examples, no Zord combat footage was made. The new Zord footage was used only for morphs and other minor moments (screen wipes, moments from the theme song, etc). Power Rangers S.P.D. Endings The S.W.A.T. Megazord goes up against the Power Rangers exclusive villain Omni in Part 2. Power Rangers Jungle Fury Some new footage of the GekiBeasts were made. This was to allow the Jungle Fury Rangers to do attacks similar to their counterparts. Like Dino Thunder, none of this was for actual Zord combat footage. Power Rangers RPM Footage of the Zords was made for Dr. K's computer screen. In addition, the Falcon Zord was seen being flown in footage that wasn't of Engine Toripter. Danger and Destiny In Part 2, the Falcon Zord and Tiger Jet destroy the Command Tower (the Command Tower was not depicted with Engine Sentai Go-onger footage). Power Rangers Samurai & Super Samurai The FoldingZords, OctoZord, and Samurai ClawZord in their miniature forms are seen in the hands of the Samurai Rangers. No scenes were created of them giant sized fighting the Nighlok. Power Rangers Super Megaforce In the Driver's Seat The Turbo Falcon Zord gives the Mega Rangers a ride from the Zord battle, a courtesy Engine Machalcon never gave to the Gokaigers (which would likely have been re-filmed anyway). Vrak is Back In Part 2, Emma attempts to destroy the Land Drill with the Gosei Ultimate Command Ship, but fails as the drill is too big. In the Goseiger version, the Land Wedge was about the same size as Gosei Ultimate while in the PR version, the Land Drill was bigger. Power Rangers Dino Charge Powers From the Past There is a scene of the T-Rex Zord attacking Iceage. While Gabutyra fought Debo Hyogakki with Kyoryu Red in the first episode of ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'', Powers From the Past is notable for not using any Super Sentai footage, leaving the T-Rex Zord's (one sided) fight against Iceage a Power Rangers exclusive fight. (Gabutyra's fight from Brave 1 was used in Dino Charge's second episode). Return of the Caveman The Tricera Zord's tail is seen drilling through a cave to free Chase from a cage. While Dricera's tail does the same thing in this episode's counterpart, it was a bunch of athletes it freed rather than a Ranger (which is a moot point as none of the athletes and Kyoryugers look like Chase) and the tail is seen from a different angle (negating the possibility that the athletes were merely edited out and Chase put in their place). On that note, only the shot of the tail coming through was original: the rest of the footage featuring Tricera Zord is of Dricera. Let Sleeping Zords Lie Although it featured a morphed Pink Ranger, the scene with Shelby in the underground cavern with the Ankylo Zord is original to Power Rangers. There were no similar scenes from Kyoryuger with Amy and Ankydon. Sync or Swim The shot of the Dino Charge Megazord grabbing the bomb from where the Rangers were standing was a new shot. The shots against Sledge's Ship are not strictly original Zord shots as they were edited from shots of Kyoryuzin in space from Oh No! Spirit Base. It's difficult to tell whether the shot of Koda watching the Dino Charge Megazord flying in the sky is a completely original shot or edited from the shot of Gentle watching Kyoryuzin fly in the sky from the same Kyoryuger episode. Deep Down Under Two shots of the Dino Charge Megazord flying over New Zealand were created to show Koda and Ivan looking for the Plesio Zord. Regarding the Plesio Zord, three shots of it swimming in the water and being attacked were created as well. A shot of it flying out of the cave and two shots of it flying over New Zealand were also made, giving this episode eight shots of original giant Zord footage, a record outside the first Saban era (this doesn't count the incidental Zord footage in Dino Thunder, Jungle Fury, RPM, and Samurai). One More Energem There's a shot of the Ptera Zord flying over a forest after saving most of the Rangers from Sledge. There are also several shots of the Plesio Zord docking with Sledge's ship in space. While Kyoryuger footage is used of the Plesio Zord transforming into the Plesio Charge Megazord, a CG shot exclusive to Dino Charge was used to show the Plesio Zord actually landing. Tyler's rescue, after he jumped off the ship and was falling through the air, by the Ptera Zord is shown with a shot made by the Power Rangers production team. Finally, there's the shot of the Rangers going from the Ptera Zord to the Plesio Zord with the T-Rex in the shot. While the shot was mostly from Kyoryuger, Pteragordon was not in the Kyoryuger version of the shot. Power Rangers Dino Super Charge Forgive and Forget The Plesio Zord sprays antidote over the city to counter Stingrage's amnesia poison. The stuff poured into the dam in the corresponding Kyoryuger episode ''It Can't be! Deboth Revived'' was meant for Deboth's benefit and had no effect on the city it supplied water to. Thus, Plezuon had no reason to, and did not, spray anything in the Kyoryuger episode. Catching Some Rays A lens is not used to undo the effects of Debo Vaacance in Vaacance! The Eternal Holiday. The shot of the Plesio Charge Megazord holding the lens is unique to Dino Charge. Edge of Extinction There are two shots of the Dino Charge Ultrazord standing over Snide, six of the Rangers, and Heckyl. By all appearances, the Ultrazord is depicted by a picture composited in the scene. End of Extinction Only the shots of the Plesio Zord and Ptera Zord coming out of their respective resting areas is derived from Kyoryuger footage. The rest, where the two Zords destroy the Dark Energem, go into the wormhole, and rest on Earth, are all new and specific to Dino Charge. Power Rangers Ninja Steel Hack Attack The Astro Zord rescues the Ninja Steel Gold Ranger, something UFOmaru never needed to do for StarNinger as well as the fact the Galaxy Warriors ship is completely unique to Ninja Steel. Gold Rush In the Ninja Nexus Prism, the Lion Fire Zord can be seen traveling through a meteoroid belt. Space is never depicted in Ninninger except for UFOmaru's origin. The Royal Rival The Lion Fire Zord is seen for real in both Ninninger footage and original Ninja Steel footage. The Lion Fire Zord is seen alongside the Galaxy Warriors ship, the same ship that would later shoot at the Lion Fire Zord and cause it to crash. Before getting attacked, the Lion Fire Zord is seen in some shots flying towards Drillion and a few afterwards flying away. It is last seen in this episode on the ground with damage never seen on Lion Ha-Ojo and with the Power Rangers exclusive Princess Viera seen walking away. The Royal Rumble While the same background of the Lion Fire Zord on the ground post-crash is used, there are new shot of Drillion and the Rangers looking at it. A Ninja Power Star is added to a Ninninger shot to show the Star being absorbed by the ship. Also, the shot of the Lion Fire Zord travelling through a meteoroid belt from Gold Rush is seen again (with the previous appearance brought up). Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel Making Waves A scene of Marcus’ drone enlarging into the Sub Surfer Zord is added (in Ninninger, OtomoNin Surfermaru was only giant mecha size and never another device). Category:Power Rangers